The invention relates to a motor-pump unit, in particular for a power steering system of a motor vehicle, comprising a housing, a pump, and a drive motor.
Such a motor-pump unit, which can also be used in other areas of application, for example in a rolling stabilizing system, is known from German Utility Model No. 202 05 936.7 and comprises an outer housing, a pump housing and a motor housing. In the known unit, the pump housing and the motor housing are arranged inside the outer housing, which also serves as a storage container for the hydraulic fluid which is to be delivered.
The invention provides an extremely compact and favorably priced motor-pump unit, which is distinguished by a simple structure and a simple installation.